La vida que deseo
by KuranKaname001
Summary: En este fic yo entro al universo de Vampire Academy donde siempre muchas aventuras aguardaban entren entren para conocer las aventuras que yo y los del Grupo de Vampire Academy viviremos! Yeyyy! Rose/Dimitri OC/? Y en las demas parejas tambien sera canon
1. El viaje y la caida

**DISCLAIMER: VAMPIRE ACADEMY NO ME PERTENENCE, SOLO ME PERTENCE MI OC QUE ES MI PROPIA PERSONA.**

 **HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES SE QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO HE ESTADO MUY ACTIVA EN LO QUE CONCIERNE A ACTUALIZAR MIS HISOTRIAS PERO PRONTO REGRESARE A ELLAS SE LOS PROMETO, BUENO ANTES DE QUE EMPEZAR QUERIA DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER OC Y QUE EL OC SOY YO OSEA ES MI PROPIA PERSONA Y DECIDI HACER UN FIC OC CON MI PROPIA PERSONA PQ ME IDENTIFICO MUCHO CON ROSE Y CREO QUE SOY EN ALGUNOS DEBO DECIR CASI MUCHOS SENTIDOS MUY PARECIDA A ELLA Y ENTONCES SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA PQ SE ME HIZO UN DESPERDICIO EL IDENTIFICARME TANTO CON ELLA Y NO ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA**

 **PERO BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULO DEJO LA CHACHARA PARA EMPEZAR CON LA HISTORIA**

 **DIFRUTEN! =D**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Hola Me llamo Eva Luna y vivo en Guadalajara Jalisco, vivo con mis tios, Enrique y Stefanie y mi prima Fernanda vivo con ellos y me la paso bien pero un buen dia yo estaba en mi cuarto empacando ropa porque me iba a ir de viaje al D.F a visitar a mis otros tios que viven alla cuando vi por el rabillo de mi ojo vi un raro destello de luz cerca de mi ventana, me volví para ver enfocar la vista y comprobar que había visto bien y no era solo el efecto del cansancio en mis ojos por pasar mucho tiempo frente a la pantalla de mi IPAD entonces volví a ver ese raro destello de luz pero esta vez era mas grande y nítido

Enfoque la vista para tratar (fallidamente) de desifrar que era eso, volvió a aparecer entonces empecé a pensar que tal vez era otra de las (a veces odiosas) bromas de mi querida prima asi me voltie para seguir empacando al fin y al cabo en unas horas me iría al D.F así que tarde o temprano tendría que venir mi prima para explicar toda su broma o como lo veria ella su obra maestra, en fin yo estaba en medio de eso cuando de pronto

Oí un sonido muy pero muy extraño (y créanme eh oído ruidos extraños) era un ruido como de electricidad pero no totalmente de electricidad como electricidad, potencia y poder juntos entonces, Salí de mi cuarto en busca del origen de ese extraño sonido bueno pues les digo peine toda la planta alta de la casa y no vi nada fuera de lo usual que pudiera haber provocado ese sonido, por lo que volvi a mi cuarto un poco desconcertada pero cuando entre a el me quede totalmente asombrada por lo que mis ojos estaban observando

Ahí en el centro de mi cuarto había un tipo agujero negro pero este estaba para empezar EN MI CUARTO! y segundo tenia un color como entre morado oscuro y fiusha con matizes negros, se sentía como una experiencia surreal y yo como la persona curiosa que soy me acerque mas al digámosle para términos practicos agujero morado para poder verlo mas de cerca y porque tenia mucha curiosidad, mala decisión porque cuando me acerque sentí como si una fuerza magnética me atrajera hacia el y entonces pensé " _Ohh rayos que pensativa estoy creo que no debi haberme acercado y haber echo como la gente normalmente hace cuando se encuentra algo extraño o fuera de lo común en su cuarto osea alejarse lo mas posible de esa cosa sabiendo que sea lo que sea uno no debe acercarse asi como asi a cosas extrañas y posiblemente peligrosas por mucha curiosidad que uno tenga!"_

Así que intente alejarme haciendo uso de la razón (que siempre parece entrarme cuando ya es demasiado tarde) pero sentí como si hubiera un campo de fuerza alrededor de mi, trate de zafarme pero fue inútil porque lo siguiente que supe es que el "agujero morado" me tragaba como si fuera su cena! " _Que se cree! Yo no soy la cena de nadie"_ pensé pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa porque tan pronto como fui tragada por ese raro "Agujero Negro" sentí como caía con un doloroso y ruidoso thud en lo que parecían ser unos jardines " _muy bonitos por cierto"_ pensé.


	2. La Carta Misteriosa y el GuardianBelikov

Despues de sobarme un poco la espalda por la caída que acaba de tener me puse en pie y empece a caminar en lo que veía era como un edificio un poco gotico cuando me voltie y vi que había una bolsa tirada justo donde yo había caída minutos antes, para lo cual me agache y la agarre para ver que contenia, la bolsa tenia 1 acta de nacimiento, unos papeles de lo que parecía ser una hoja de ingreso a una escuela, un mapa de la misma, ropa, ropa, mas ropa " _y debo decir que la ropa estaba genial"_ pensé, dinero, una cartera, con mas dinero y tarjetas de crédito de compañías que yo ni siquiera conocía, una biografia de mi vida," _lo cual era muy raro",_ bolsas de sangre, una nota, ESPERA BOLSAS DE SANGRE!?, _"esto se poniendo cada vez mas raro"_ , y bueno decidi meterlo todo y sacar la nota y leerla, tal vez eso me pudiera dar una idea de que estaba pasando aquí.

Y me lleve otra sorpresa al ver que la nota estaba dirigida a mi pero con un diferente apeido,

La nota decía en la parte frontal

PARA EVA LUNA IVANSHKOV

Bueno eso se me hacia raro porque yo no me apeido Ivashkov pero de todas maneras abri la nota

La nota decía:

Querida Eva Luna:

Yo se que esto puede ser muy confuso, pero de ahora

En adelante tu seras Eva Luna Ivanshkov, empezaras una nueva vida,

Entraras a la academia de San Vladimir y seras una nueva estudiante ahi

Después te lo explicare todo mas adelante por ahora, cámbiate de ropa

Por alguna de las que te deje en la bolsa espero y alguna te alla gustado

Cámbiate, mete el dinero suelto en tu cartera y métetelo en el pantalón, saca

La hoja de aceptación en la academia, junto con tu acta de nacimiento y el mapa

Y dirigete a el salón principal de la escuela a la recepción de ahí en adelante ellos

Se encargaran

Te escribo después

Alguien de tu ayuda….

Okey esto sigue estando raro pero bueno hare lo que dice la nota

Me colgué la bolsa con las cosas y fui al baño para cambiarme de ropa, busque entre toda la ropa y finalmente me decidi por una polo de tommy hilfinger de rayas horizontales azules con blanco, y un pantalón de mezclilla también tommy junto con unos tennis nike, Sali al tocador del baño y justo como decía la nota saque el dinero suelto y lo puse en la cartera para después ponérmela en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, Sali del tocador y saque la hoja de admisión a esta escuela, para revisarla porque tenia curiosidad de ver que contenia, fue justo en ese momento cuando me cayo el veinte de quienes asistían a la academia San Vladimir, LOS MOROIS Y DHAMPIRS! Y solamente ellos no había humanos en la escuela y según las bolsas de sangre que encontré en la bolsa y mi apeido yo debo ahora ser un moroi, pero no solo un moroi sino un moroi de la realeza! Un Ivaskov, ohh entonces ahora creo que adrian es en cierto sentido mi familiar!, Wow

Mmm me pregunto quienes son mis padres!, entonces saque el acta de nacimiento para ver quienes son!, a haber mis padres son Ceasar Ivanshkov y Yaneth Ivanshkov, woww debo decir que esto es genial estoy en el mundo de Vampire Academy! Que Super! Voy a conocer a todo el grupo! Yey!, pero bueno creo debería de seguir caminando hasta el edificio principal para poder entrar oficialmente a la escuela, camine y camine y no vei nada que se pareciera al edificio central asi que me pare y saque el mapa para orientarme mejor en lo que seria el camino hacia el edificio principal, haber yo estoy aquí en los jardines del campus,

y tengo que ir hasta aca, asi que la mejor ruta seria… a sí esta caminar derecho y luego dar una vuelta a la izquierda y seguir derecho por el sendero que va a aparecer una vez que de la vuelta, bueno pues segui caminando derecho y cuando iba a dar la susodicha vuelta me estrelle contra algo o alguien creo, y entonces la persona con la que me estrelle dijo:

—Oh disculpeme, Lady...? — "Me dijo un tipo alto, muy alto, cabello castaño, ojos cafes, con un marcado acento ruso, además de traer puesto un guardapolvo, OH MI DIOS! Me acabo de topar con con nada mas ni nada menos que con el asombroso y grandioso Dimitri Belikov!

—Ivanshkov, Eva Luna Ivanshkov, Guardian…?

—Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, a sus servicios. —Me dijo dimitri


	3. La Anciana de la recepcion

**PERDÓN A TODOS POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO DEBO CONFESAR QUE SOY UN ADICTA A MI IPAD, A JUGAR SKYRIM, A JUGAR OBLIVION, Y A LEER FANFICTION, ASI MIS ADICCIONES ME HAN MANTENIDO Y GENERALMENTE ME MANTIENEN LEJOS DE LA ESCRITURA, PERO ACABO DE LEER UN FANFICTION, Y SE COMO SE SIENTE QUE LA HISTORIA SEA MUY BUENA Y NO ESTÉ TERMINADA, ASÍ QUE ME SIENTO EN DEUDA CON USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES, ASÍ QUE TAL VEZ NO ACTUALIZE MUY SEGUIDO, LUCHARÉ PARA QUE EL LAPSUS DE TIEMPO NO PASA MAS HAYA DE 2 MESES, BUENO DEJO LA CHÁCHARA PARA QUE PUEDAN LEER LA HISTORIA, AÑADIENDOLE UN POCO MAS A LA CHACHARA RECUERDO QUE EN LA DESCRIPCION DE ESTE FIC PUSE QUE NO ESTABA MUY SEGURA DE CON QUIEN IBA A EMPAREJAR AL OC OSEA A MI JAJA, PUES YA SE, MI PAREJA VA A SER…..** _ **REDOBLE DE TAMBORES…...**_ **NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE SPIRIDON!**

 **ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

 **KuranKaname001**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eva Luna Ivashkov POV

—Lady...?— Dimitri pregunto, no conociéndome, y obviamente no me conoce, porque acabo de caer de la nada en la escuela!.

—Ivashkov, Eva Luna Ivashkov, a sus ordenes guardián belikov- Le dije a dimitiri, y él solo me miro y dijo

-No, como cree lady Ivashkov, soy yo el que está a sus órdenes- Me dijo otra vez dimitri, y como por el momento iba a ser difícil convencer a dimitri que no era para tanto, porque en serio aunque yo soy una moroi y aparte una moroi de la realeza para incrementar, la dificultad que yo tendría para hacer lograr entender a dimitri que no era para tanto, yo puedo ayudar a dimitri en lo que se le ofrezca aunque fuera una moroi de la realeza, no es como si estuviera paralizada de la cabeza a los pies, pero aun así y no me malentiendan, Si, Soy Moroi y Si soy de la realeza, y Si tengo que mantener un cierto nivel de estatus alrededor de la gente, pero no es para tanto, algunos de nuestros privilegios SI son necesarios, pero otros privilegios SI son muy exagerados, pero por ahora no podré convencer a dimitri de que no es para tanto.

-Muy bien, entonces guardián belikov me podria decir donde está el edificio principal, porfavor esque soy nueva y vengo a inscribirme, y si va a decirme donde estan mis 2 guardianes, les di el dia libre.

-Sígame lady Ivashkov- me dijo dimitri para lo cual me llevo tras una serie de corredores y pasillos

-Muchas Gracias Guardián Belikov- Le dije a dimitri, porque como ya habia dicho anteriormente iba a ser muy dificil hacer entrar en razón a Dimitri.

Despues de esto seguimos caminando por pasillos,y en eso llegamos a la recepción un edificio imponente, que atendía una moroi viejita viejita. Entonces fue que le dije

—Disculpe vengo a inscribirme a la escuela traigo el formato de inscripción pero nose que mas hay que hacer para inscribirse aparte del formato.

—No, solo hay que llenar el formato y entregarmelo— dijo la anciana moroi, y es que se veia tan pero taaan anciana que no me sorprenderia que un dia de estos la encontrar muerta en la silla, pero en fin tengo que ponerme a rellenar el formulario.

Me sente en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la ancia que tenia la escuela por secretaria, y mientras lo hacia no pude evitar notar que dimitri seguia ahí, asi que decidi averiguar el porque.

—Guardian Belikov sucede algo?— Le pregunte a dimitri, quien de inmediato me volteo a ver y me dijo

—No, Lady Ivashkov solo es que se ve que es muy nueva aqui en San Vladimir, asi me quedare con usted hasta llevarla a su dormitorio, despues contactare a su primo Ivan para que le enseñe el colegio y no se pierda.—Me dijo dimitri lo cual era genial, ya que iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi ahora primo Adrian, ademas de que el seria mi pase al circulo de Vassilisa y Rose.

—Muy bien Guardián Belikov, me parece una estupenda idea—Le dije a dimitri y acto seguido me puso a llenar el formulario.

En el formulario venian un monton de cosa basicas pero lo mas capto mi atencion fue el campo en donde al parecer te preguntaban si eras moroi o damphir y si contestabas moroi venia una pequeño recuadro donde te preguntaban si eras moroi de la realeza o no y en el dado caso de que tacharas la casilla que decia "Moroi de la Realeza" a continuacion abajo de ahí venia una linea de texto donde pedia que especificaras tu a cual familia real pertencias

Termine de rellenar el formulario despues de poner, Moroi, Moroi de la realeza, Ivashkov, y toda la demas informacion le entregue el formulario a la anciana quien en ese momento llamo a un guardián que estaba recargado en la pared cerca de la viejita y le dijo que le llevara mi información a Kirova.

—Espere aqui un rato la directora querra hablar con usted la estabamos esperando— Me dijo la anciana lo cual fue todo una sorpresa para mi ya que esa no la vi venir.

—Muchas gracias—Le dije a la anciana y me volvi a sentar, para eso vi como dimitri se me acercaba y se sentaba conmigo—

—Lady Ivashkov puedo preguntarle algo— Me dijo dimitri.


End file.
